Distributed computing systems are widely used by various organizations to accommodate the ever-increasing demand for the computer resources from consumers and businesses alike. In a distributed computing system, nodes (e.g., computers, processors, servers, etc.) are grouped, or clustered, to perform certain functions. For example, a cluster may be configured as a collection of nodes that work together to perform one or more functions and, in most instances, share a resource, such as a common database. The nodes of a cluster are usually coupled by a network.